


Filled with Sorrow, Filled with pain

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: The SHIELD musical [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Song Lyrics, Songfic, based on a Jonas Brothers song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Grant apologizes through song, enjoy.





	Filled with Sorrow, Filled with pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, got another Skyeward fic for you, hope you enjoy it.

**Filled with Sorrow, filled with pain**

Skye walked into the bar, apparently it was karaoke night. She drank her beer, and the next person who took the stage was the last person she thought would ever try and sing, Grant Ward. The song he was about to sing spoke to her heart in many ways. The song was **Sorry by the Jonas Brothers.**

  _“Broken hearts and last goodbyes, restless nights by lullabies helps to make this pain go away.”_ Ward began _“I realize I let you down, told you that I’d be around building up the strength just to say”_

The start of the song and his voice was already pulling at her heart strings, she was filled with regret for how things turned out.

_“I’m sorry for breaking all the promises that I wasn’t around to keep you told me that this time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay but you’re already on your way”_

Skye felt the love she had for Ward emerge after lying dormant for so long, she was beginning to well up with tears.

_“Filled with sorrow, filled with pain knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain and I know you’re going to walk away leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say”_

Then it hit Skye, he knew that she was here, and he wanted to apologize for the terrible things he had done, she noticed the rest of the team sitting in different places in the bar, they weren’t there to arrest Ward.

_“That I’m sorry for breaking all to the promises that I wasn’t around to keep you told me that this time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay, but you’re already on your way”_

Skye finally let the tears fall, being unable to hold them in any longer.

_“I can’t make it alive on my own but if you have to go then please go just leave me alone because I don’t wanna see you and me going our separate ways. begging you to stay if it isn’t too late.”_

There was complete silence as Grant was beginning to finish the song. Skye was entranced at Grant’s voice as he sang. It was obvious he poured every ounce of regret and love into his performance.

_“I’m sorry for breaking all the promises that I wasn’t around to keep you told me this time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay but you’re already on your way. But you’re already on your way”_

Grant exited out the back, and Skye ran after him. She ran out into the alley behind the bar, in the pouring rain. She looked around and couldn’t see him, her tears mixed the rain as someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around and saw Grant standing there, she wrapped her arms around him, Grant held her tight.

“I’m sorry” Grant said

“Me too” replied Skye

“I love you”

“I love you too” and the two of them kissed, and as if on cue the rain stopped, they were drenched but they didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment below with your thoughts.


End file.
